


A Godfather's Fear

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Sirius feared the worst.  Despite the proof he held in his hands, his eyes couldn't fool him: his godson was dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Goblet of Fire before Sirius returns to England and the chapter "Padfoot Returns."

Sirius held the letter in his hands. He checked, then double checked the date. Sure enough, it was from his godson, Harry. Hedwig had delivered the letter herself, ruffling her wings proudly. Behind him, Sirius could hear Buckbeak chewing on the leftovers of his last meal.

It was Harry's writing, there was no doubt about that. Yet, he couldn't reconcile that fact with what he saw in front of him. He was in a graveyard in upstate New York, hiding from Aurors and Dementors alike. When he first saw the headstone, he thought he would die of a heart attack. _No, not Harry. Please, not Harry!_

Yet, it was Harry's name on the tombstone:

_Harry James Potter  
Died: September 1st, 1926_

Sirius checked for a birthdate, but there wasn't any. Maybe it was not his godson. Yes, that could be the only explanation. His godson can't be dead, the letter was proof of that.

Yet, he saw another engraving on the headstone:

_Harry misses his friends: Ron and Hermione, and his godfather, Padfoot._

There wasn't any doubt. It was Harry. Somehow, his godson had traveled to the past and died. Sirius had failed. He had failed his best mate and Lily. He had failed.


End file.
